Remind Me
by Blueshadows2010
Summary: I’m not very good with summaries so… well anyhow it’s a one shot about the girls and the guys and why they got married, it’s stupid but I was bored. SxD and everyone else. You will see the couples inside if you don't get it youll find it out later.


Remind Me

Summary: I'm not very good with summaries so… well anyhow it's a one shot about the girls and the guys and why they got married, it's stupid but I was bored.

Just to warn you this is my first story, most likely it's not very good, I can't take all the credit anyhow because my cousin helped me write the end and some other parts, I have written stories before just never published them on the internet and I'm not really crazy about hurtful criticism, and I'm not a very good speller so I'd be surprise if any word in this story were spelled correctly. Any how I'll let you be the judge of that and just because I hate hurtful criticism doesn't mean that you can't tell me how stupid this story was.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon if I did I would be able to write better stories.

Oh yea the ages: (FYI, I don't know how many years older they all are from each other so I'm making it up)

Serena-21

Darien-25

Rei-22

Jadeite-25

Ami-22

Zoicite-24

Lita-23

Nephrite-25

Mina-21

Malachite-23

"Does someone want to remind me why we got married?" Rei asked as they were eating at the dinner above the crown arcade watching their husbands argue about something.

"Because we love them?" Serena asked unsure of herself.

"That's why I married Malachite." Mina said defiantly.

"You two argue you too much though, how do you find the time to love him?" Lita asked and they all started laughing except Mina.

"We're not arguing now."

"That's because we're in a public place." Ami said and they all laughed again. Mina stuck her tongue out at them.

"Lita, why did you marry Nephrite?" Rei asked.

"I love him." Lita said looking at her husband as he hit Jadeite upside the head. "What do you think they're talking about?" Lita said as she turned to face the rest of the girls.

"Probably why they married us." Serena said and they all laughed again.

At the other end of the table…

"Remind me why did they agree to marry us?" Jadeite asked unsure of what went on the last half hour. Darien sighed.

"I thought we went through this already?"

"I still don't understand how Malachite can love Mina if all he does is argue with her?" Nephrite hit him upside his head.

"If you talk any louder the girls are going to hear you."

"Oh sorry." Jadeite said in a whisper.

"What do you thing the girls are talking about?" Malachite asked looking up the table where the girls were laughing at something Serena said.

"Probably why they married us." Darien said.

"I don't think so." Zoicite said.

"Hmm… do you guys know why Rei married me?" Jadeite asked. The guys laughed.

"Because you both are a bunch of hotheads." Nephrite said.

"Really?"

"You really serious about this question aren't you?"

"Yea I mean she could have any guy and she chose me, why?"

"Because I love you." Rei said as the girls came up to them.

"Oh that's it?" Jadeite said with sarcasm in his voice. Everyone laughed.

"You girls ready to leave?" Zoicite asked.

"Yea, some of us have to work in the morning because they can't get the weekends off." Mina complained.

"You chose the job, Mina." Serena said as they walked out of the diner.

"I know but I miss sleeping in on the weekends." She wined.

"Wow." Rei said.

"Wow what Rei?"

"You just sounded like Serena when we were young." Everyone except Serena laughed.

"Hey I matured a lot since then." She said in her own defense.

"Only because of Darien."

"No not because of Darien and besides that was only about two years ago." They finally reached their perspective cars. Darien and Serena's Black Convertible, Rei and Jadeite's Red Jeep, Mina and Malachite's Silver Porsche, Lita and Nephrite's Green van, since they had twins, and then Ami and Zoicite's Blue PT cruiser.

"I guess we'll see you all later." They said their goodbyes and got in their respective cars.

"So what were you girls talking about all during dinner?" Darien asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Nothing. What were you and the guys talking about?" Serena asked.

"Nothing." 'Well that went well.' Darien thought.

"Dar the lights green." Lost in his thoughts Darien didn't realize the light changed.

"Oh."

In Rei and Jadeite's car the same conversation was going on. "So what were you girls talking about at the diner?"

"Jadeite keep your eyes on the rode." Rei said. She never liked anyone else driving except her.

"I am sweetheart. Are you going to answer my question?"

"Nothing." She replied dryly.

"Nothing? It didn't look like nothing."

"It was nothing. What were you and the guys talking about?"

"Oh you know same old same old." Jadeite replied.

"Alright."

Malachite and Mina started talking once they got in the car, Mina driving; "No one drives my Porsche except me." She always says. "So what were you and the guys talking about at dinner?" Mina said as soon as they got in the car.

"Well… you tell me what you and the girls were talking about I'll tell you what we were talking about." Malachite said. He knew she always loved a challenge.

"I asked you first."

"You know we could go at this for hour's right?"

"Yes and sooner or later you're going to get tired of arguing and just tell me." Mina knew what he was playing at and she intended to win his game.

"Not tonight, tonight I'm going to win."

"Is that a threat?"

"Why yes love it is."

In Ami and Zoicite's car they weren't even talking about that night but about a book they both read but it will come up. "So what did you think of the ending?" Ami asked.

"I thought it was a little weird, I mean he could have at least put an epilogue." Zoicite answered keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yea I thought so too." After 5 minutes of silence, Ami decided to break it. "Zoi," her nickname she came up for him, "Why did we get married to each other?"

"Let me guess, you and the girls were talking about why you guys got married." Ami stared at him in disbelief.

"How did you know?" Zoicite started laughing.

"I and the guys were having the same conversation." Ami laughed with him.

"Well you know what they say great minds think alike."

"I don't think Jadeite has a great mind or a mind at all."

In Lita and Nephrite's car they already told each other everything. "So that's why you hit Jadeite?" Lita asked one more time to see if she understood.

"Yea, then Jadeite had this serious look on his face and he asked us why Rei would marry him when she can have any guy she wants then you girls came over and that's pretty much it."

"Hmm… I wonder why we all were talking about the same thing."

"I don't know but I do know when we get home I'm going straight to bed."

"I wonder who's sleeping now the twins or the babysitter." Nephrite laughed. "Isn't Rita babysitting them?"

"Yea, I mean she lives right across the hall so she won't have far to walk when we get home."

"I'll bet you anything all three of them are awake." Lita laughed as they pulled into the parking lot of there apartment.

The next morning…

"Dar turn the alarm clock off." Serena mumbled from under the blankets.

"I did it won't turn off." Darien said as he pulled the pillow over his head. The answering machine came on and a girl's voice was on it:

"Sere wake up now I've got something very important to tell you." It was Ami's voice. Mumbling, Serena got out of the bed she and Darien shared, put on a robe and made her way over to the telephone where Ami's voice was babbling about something. Serena picked up the receiver and mumbled a quite hello. She listened to the voice on the other end for about 15 minutes before they both said their goodbyes. It took a while before what Ami said connected with Serena's brain. She ran over too Darien and started to shake him awake. 

"Sere getaway I'm tired."

"But I've got something important to tell you." Serena said in her baby voice that Darien couldn't resist. He pulled the pillow away from his head and looked up at her.

"This better be important." He said with a look on his face that could kill.

"Guess what?" Serena said. She loved making him mad.

"Serena tell me what's so important or I'm going back to sleep." Serena bent closer to him and whispered something in his ear. "You're joking." Darien said as his eyes went wide. Serena shook her head. "Oh my god." Darien fell back on the bed pulling Serena with him. She lay on his chest while he stroked her hair. "Remind me again why we got married?" Serena laughed and shrugged.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And I love you even more for marrying me."

"And I love you even more for proposing to me." They both laughed.

"We are so obnoxious." Darien said laughing.

"Let's just hope our child isn't like that."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father."

"So what are we going to name our child?" Serena asked. Darien sighed again.

"Now I know I didn't marry you because you're smart." Serena looked up at him and started to laugh, and then she kissed him.

I know the ending was lame but hey it's my first story so sue me. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it. If you didn't get the end it's because Rini is their future child s yea just incase no one got that.


End file.
